Hermione & Cho: friends with benefits
by tru and dollhouse fan
Summary: Set during Harry Potter and the Half-blood prince. This untold story of Hermione and Cho who become friends and secret lovers. Hermione is upset about Ron dating Lavender and Cho regrets ending things with Harry. Together they help each other though tough times. Warning Adult theme and femslash. Please review.
1. Atfer Ron kisses Lavender

This story is set during the events of Harry potter and the half-blood prince, and this chapter is set just after Hermione set's her charm birds on Ron.

Chapter one

After Ron kissed Lavender

Hermione was crying. She had just witness Ron snog Lavender, and in response she had just sent her charm birds on to him.

He burst in to that classroom on purpose She thought to herself, He had known I was in there and he burst in to that room on purpose just to rub my nose in it.

She wandered the hallways of the seventh floor crying, not really knowing where she was going. And then she came to it. She was just outside the room of Requirements. She thought to herself that she couldn't go back to the girls Gryffindor dorm room, not tonight. She just couldn't face Lavender, No doubt she'd be up all night gossiping to Parvati about how She had snogged Ron. So she decided to spend the night here, the room could be anything you need it to be, even a bedroom.

She walk passed it once. I need a bedroom for the night. She walked passed it a second time. I need a bedroom for the night. She walked passed it a third time...

"Hermione?" said a familiar voice.

she turned around to see Cho Chang standing behind her.

"Cho, what are you doing here?" asked Hermione

"I could ask you the same thing. Is there a D.A. meeting I don't know about?"

"No" Hermione said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm just here because I need a room for the night."

"Oh." said Cho surprised. "I'm here for the same reason"

"Why what's the matter?" asked Hermione

"Well… I had a fight with my boyfriend and I just needed to get away for the night. Are you here for the same reason?"

"Sort of." said Hermione. "I guess we could share the room, it can be whatever we need it to be"

Cho nodded her head in agreement and walked with Hermione pass the area three times saying.

"We need a room for the night. We need a room for the night. We need a room for the night."

The door to the room of requirement appeared before them, and they went in. Inside were two comfortable arm chairs next to a coffee table besides a warm fireplace, in the back were two four-poster beds. The walls where pink and girly and it was better than either of their common rooms. They sat down in the arm chairs in silence; it was an awkward silence that neither of them enjoyed. So Cho spoke first.

"So what happen between you and Harry to bring you here?"

Hermione laughed. "Are you still under the impression that there something between me and Harry"

"Well… yes." said Cho.

Hermione continued to laugh. "Cho there's nothing between me and Harry. He's like my brother"

"Then why are you here?" asked Cho.

Hermione took a breath and said "I'm here because of Ron."

"The Tornadoes hater! Why are you here because of him?"

"Well… things have been developing between us. You see, I invited him to Slughorn's Christmas party on sort of a date. And things seemed to be going well until all of a sudden he became all bad moody. Next thing I know, he's snogging Lavender Brown and rubbing it in my face."

"Boys." Cho said in discuss, "Well if it means anything. You can do so much better. Remember you had that little romance with Victor Krum."

"Thanks Cho. But it doesn't change how I feel. There so much more to him, more than what people see. Most of his family don't even see it, but it's there"

Cho smiled, she couldn't help but be moved by Hermione speech.

"That's really sweet." said Cho. "So how is Harry?"

"Harry… He's good. Considering he just won his first match as Gryffindor captain"

"Yeah… I must admit he's quite the quidditch player. I'm not looking forward to playing against Gryffindor this year, especially with Harry as captain. Does he ever talk about me?"

"Not that I know of." said Hermione hesitantly. "Then again he never really talks to me about is love life. So what about you and Michael Corner? What did you two fight about to bring you here? "

"He thinks I still have a thing for Harry. Trouble is. he's right"

"What?" said Hermione, shock by this news.

"Yeah." said Cho, realizing what she had just said. "I don't know why I just told you that."

"Yeah." replied Hermione. "Are you going to tell him? When did you realize?"

"I've always know." sighed Cho. "I wanted to go to the Yule Ball with him instead of Cedric. But Cedric asked me first, and he was so nice, in a way I fell for him too... When he died, I was torn apart... I felt so guilty, about dating Harry less than a year after his death... And then that incident with Marietta happened... I called you such horrible things because of that jinx you placed on her, and I want you to know I'm sorry. But please understand that she's my friend, she stuck by me when everyone ells turned their back on me."

Hermione understood, she knew that friends stick together, even when one of the friends is totally in the wrong. "You know, I think I do understand." said Hermione. "And I forgive you for what you said about me."

"Friends?" asked Cho, now standing up and holding her hand out in friendship.

"Friends" said Hermione as she stood up and shuck Cho's hand. They then embraced in a hug.

The hug felt so right to Hermione, for some strange reason. Holding Cho in her arms felt good. Perhaps this was all she needed right now, a nice hug. Yet now she needed something more. The girls had now been holding each other longer than friends normally would, so they broke apart but only slightly. Their hands were now holding each other and then without ever of them knowing it, they were kissing.

The room had now suddenly gone dark. Candles appeared out of nowhere all around the room, creating a more romantic atmosphere. They stopped kissing for a moment and looked around the room. The two four-poster beds were now gone. Now there was a king sized bed with silk sheets. Hermione looked at Cho and asked "Do you want to do this?"

Cho nodded.

Their lips locked in a kiss once again and Hermione's hands made their way to Cho's arse. It was perfect. She grabbed it hard and lifted Cho off the ground.

Cho wrapped her legs around Hermione's waist.

The girls were still locked in a passionate kiss when Hermione carried Cho by her perfect arse to the bed. she gently placed Cho on the bed. Cho then sat up straight and began to remove Hermione's clothes. First lifting up her jumper over her head. Then her hands moved under Hermione's skirt to pull down her knickers. Hermione started to get wet thinking about what was coming. Cho then moved her hands back up Hermione's legs, then slipped a finger in Hermione's pussy, then a second and third. Moving them in and out slowly, Hermione almost buckled under the pleasure, placing her hands on Cho's shoulders

"Wait" Hermione breathed.

Cho stopped and pulled her fingers out of Hermione. Hermione then practically ripped off Cho's clothes, leaving her in her underwear. Hermione who was still in a bra and skirt climbed on top of Cho and they began kissing again.

At first Cho had just been going along with this, but now that Hermione was on top of her. She saw how beautiful she was. And she became more turned on than she had ever been in her life.

"Hermione." whispered Cho, "would you do me a favour and give me a lap dance?"

"Yes I will" said Hermione in a soft voice.

A radio now appeared in the room and tuned it's self to a sexy RNB radio station. Hermione got up and began to dance. Cho sat up to watch.

Hermione bent over, showing her arse to Cho. She then turned around and got down on her hands and knees and crawled her way to Cho's legs. Hermione began to kiss them; she worked her way up the knees then to her stomach. She then placed her hands on Cho's panties and pulled them off in one swift move.

"Hay… That's cheating" said Cho "you're supposed to strip in a lap dance"

Hermione gave a smile as though to say your right. She then stood up and slipped out of her shoes and socks, she then pulled down her skirt and unhooked her bra. Hermione was now wearing absolutely nothing and was completely naked.

She walked over to Cho and started to rub her pussy on Cho's leg. They began to kiss again. Hermione unhooked Cho's bra. Now they were both naked.

Cho began sucking on Hermione's nipples while Hermione rubbed her pussy on Cho's leg. Hermione moaned in pleasure. She then moved her hand over to Cho's crotch area and slipped her fingers into Cho's pussy. Cho was more than a little wet now and stopped sucking on Hermione's nipples.

Hermione then got off Cho's leg, while Cho moved her body over to the headboard and rested her head on the pillows.

Hermione got on the bed and both girls lifted up their legs so they could start scissoring. They rubbed their pussy's together and both girls were hot and sweet with delight. They both came at the same time.

They then untangled their legs so they could moved closer together to cuddle. They were both tired now, and within seconds they fell asleep in each others arms


	2. Aftermath

**Chapter two **

**Aftermath**

Cho woke up a few hours later, The room was much darker now with the candles almost melted completely down. Hermione was still asleep and in Cho's arms. Cho softly brushed Hermione's hair out of her face, and continued to watch as she slept. Hermione looked so peaceful that Cho couldn't help but feel a certain comfort in that moment. acting on an urge she kissed Hermione on the forehead, and like in the fairy tale Hermione woke up. Hermione could see that Cho was Watching her and smiled.

"What time is it?" she asked

"I don't know" replied Cho. And like that, a clock appeared in the room, which showed it was 3 am.

"You've got to love this room" Hermione said. She couldn't help but enjoy the wonders that the room of Requirements had to offer. It was a shame that the room couldn't provide them with food, because Hermione was now hungry, after spending all that energy into being angry with Ron, and the work out she had done with Cho, she really needed something to eat and she was sure Cho would be hungry too.

"Are you hungry by any chance?" asked Hermione

"Starving." reply Cho, "Do you think the room will provide us with something to eat?"

"Actually the room can't do that. But I do know where the Kitchen is. Wait here I'll bring us something to eat"

Hermione got off the bed and made her way to the door.

"Ahem," said Cho ." aren't you forgetting something?"

Hermione stopped and realized she was naked as the day she was born, she couldn't go round Hogwarts with nothing on. She quickly gathered her clothes that where scatted all over the floor.

"Oh wow, I forgot" said Hermione feeling silly. she quickly put her clothes back on while Cho watched her, she enjoyed watching Hermione put her clothes on (but not as much as she enjoy taking them off).

"Ok I'll be back soon" Hermione said, as she was leaving the room.

Cho laid back on the bed, waiting for Hermione to return. while she waited her mind raced through the things she had just done, things she had just done with Hermione Granger. she had just had sex, sex for the first time and with a girl. She had always thought that her first time would have been with a boy, but it hadn't been. it had been with Hermione Granger, a girl who only a day ago she was jealous of, jealous because she thought she was dating the boy she liked. but it turned out there was nothing going on between them. This was also the girl who had left her best friend Marietta with the word SNEAK across her face.

It's funny how things turn out.

So am I a lesbian now? she asked herself. She wouldn't consider herself to be one, after all she still loved Harry. But she had to admit it, she had enjoyed having sex with Hermione and she couldn't wait for her to return so they could do it again.

She wondered if Hermione was embarrassed by what had happened. She didn't seem to be, after all it was Hermione who had made the first move, Cho had just simpley been going along with it, at first, yet she now wanted more.

Cho began to masturbate, thinking of Hermione, of what she and her had done only few hours ago and how she looked as she walk straight across the room wearing nothing.

Cho was almost about to orgasm when Hermione walked in. She was carrying a tray of food with sandwiches and pizza, and a pot of coffee. Hermione, shocked by this display of self pleasure, placed the tray of food on the bed side table that had just appeared, and sat down next to Cho on the bed. Cho was embarrassed, however Hermione simply smiled and said "Don't stop feel free to continue"

"Feel free to join in," said Cho feeling naughty.

Hermione leaned forward and began to kiss Cho softly on the lips . She then broke the kiss and said in a soft voice."We have to talk after this."

"Agreed." said Cho softly. "But for now lets just enjoy our self's."

Hermione nodded in agreement and they went back to kissing, only this time it was more passionate and more intense. Hermione quickly removed the clothes she had put back on and got on top of Cho.

She then glided her fingers over Cho's breasts, playing with her nipples then sucking on them. She then moved her hands to Cho's hips, Hermione's touch was the best feeling in the world to Cho right now.

Cho moved her hands up to Hermione's face and brought it down so she could kiss her. She then flipped hermione on to her back, so that Cho was now on top.

She started kissing Hermione's whole body, working her way down to her Pussy, and using her right hand, she opened Hermione's pussy lips. Cho then used to her tongue to lick Hermione's clitoris.

Hermione moaned in pleasure and screamed at the top of her voice. For a moment they thought someone might hear them, and then they remembered that the room is sound proof because they needed it to be.

Cho continued to lick and suck on Hermione's clit, before long she came to orgasm. Cho went up to face Hermione and she kissed her fully on the lips.

"That was wonderful." said Hermione breathlessly.

"I'm glad you liked it." said Cho happliy, she then got off Hermione and laid next to her.

"I guess we have to talk now." said Cho.

"Yeah, yeah we do." said Hermione.

There was a moment of awkward silence between them, both of them waiting for the other one to speak first.

Cho racked her brain trying to put into words what she was thinking and feeling at that moment, but luckily for her it was Hermione who spoke first.

"I want you to know that I've enjoy being with you." she said. "I've never done anything, like this before. What about you?"

"No, I've never done anything like this before either." said Cho. "I'm not a lesbian, but I cannot deny that I'm sexually attracted to you, not other girls just you. And I am still in Love with Harry".

"And I'm still in love with Ron. But you helped me forget about him for a little while." said Hermione.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Cho.

"Well right now, I want to stay here with you. Afterwards I want to... I don't know. I know I have to find someone ells to take to Slughorns Christmas party. Would you like to come?"

"No, I don't know if I could take bumping into Harry. Besides you should take someone who would really annoy Ron."

"Yeah you're right, it's just a shame I couldn't invite Victor Krum"

"Well why don't you invite him?"

"Because his got a game that night"

"Oh, so you're still in touch with him?"

"We wright each other about once a month"

"Isn't there anyone ells you could invite?"

"Actually there is."

"Great who is it?"

"Cormac McLaggen, he tried out for keeper too. He would of gotten it too if I hadn't.."

"Hadn't what?"

"It doesn't matter. The point is he's the one who'll annoy Ron the most. In fact He might even annoy him more than Victor would. "

"Then He's the one to invite. It'll be time for breakfast soon. What shall we do?

"I don't know, but I don't want to go back just yet"

"I have an idea. why don't we spend the day here in this room"

"But my books, I have home work to do and subjects to study"

"This is the room of requirements the books you need are right here.

And just like that the books, a quill and sheets of parchment appeared on the coffee table.

"What about food?"

"Well if you tell me where the kitchen is I could run and get what we need for the day"

"Actually I have a better idea. We can use the room as a secret passage to the kitchen"

"So what do you say?" asked Cho. "We spend the day here, and we go back to our classes tomorrow?"

"Yes, lets enjoy are self's as long as we can."

Cho then kissed Hermione in thanks for agreeing to spend the day with her.

"So what do you want to do first?" asked Hermione.

"Oh I think you know." said Cho.

Hermione laughed at this "You're a horny devil Cho."

"Hay I've been waiting my whole life to have sex. I'm just making up for lost time."

"When you put it like that. I have a lot of time to make up for too"

Cho went over to her clothes, and pulled out her wand from her pocket.

"Lay back." said Cho, holding up her wand.

Hermione did as she was told.

"Let's make some magic." said Cho, as she slid her wand into Hermione's pussy.

In and out it went, until Hermione came to a climax.

It was Cho's turn now. She Handed Hermione the wand and Cho Laid on her back, eager for Hermione to work her magic.


	3. After Slughorn's Party

This Chapter takes place after Slughorn's Christmas Party.

**Chapter three**

**After Slughorn's Party**

Hermione had taken Cho's advice. she had gone to Slughorn's Christmas party with Cormac McLaggen. Yet things hadn't gone as well as she'd hoped. True, She had always known that Cormac was no gentlemen, but she hadn't thought he would have tryed any funny business. On the plus side it had annoyed Ron and made him jealous, but the night had been a complete disaster. And where had Harry gone? Why was he so obsessed with what Malfoy was doing? He should be more focused on what Dumbledore had shown him in the pensieve .

She tryed not to think about this sort of thing right now, she was, stressed and depressed enough about things as it was, and thinking about that stuff now wasn't helping.

She decided to cheer herself up, and she knew just the thing to do it. But she couldn't do it again, Could she? after all once was enough.

She pulled out her fake galion which she used to contact the other D.A. members last year. Only now she had modified hers and Cho's so that when they wanted too they could send each other a private message. much like a muggle sending a text message on a mobile phone. It had been really useful since Hermione had needed to communicate with Cho on certain details about her plan to get back at Ron.

Do you want to meet in the room of requirements? that was the message sent by Hermione. Her heart started beating really fast, was she really going to do this? Both she and Cho had agreed that what had happened between them in the room last time was a one-time-thing.

Hermione's fake galion changed, the message read: Yes I'll be there in five minutes. At the sight of this message Hermione quickliy made her way to the room of requirements.

I need a room for me and Cho. I need a room for me and Cho. I need a room for me and Cho.

The door appeared and Hermione went in. The room was just like it had been the last time. She began pacing around the room in anticipation of Cho's arrival. Did this make her a lesbian now? She wondered. There was too much confusion going through her mind. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Just then the door opened, and through it came Cho carrying two cups of hot chocolate. It was like Cho had read Hermione's mind, she needed a warm comforting drink after the night she had just had. Cho handed her one of the cups

"Thank you." said Hermione as she placed it on a coaster on the coffee table.

"Where did you get it from?" Hermione asked.

"From Dobby." replied Cho. "he saw me walking up here and asked if there was anything he could do for me. He's such a lovely elf."

"Did you tell him why you were coming here?" asked Hermione

"No, I just said I was meeting up with a friend. Which is the truth. just not the whole truth." said Cho.

"Oh, that's good." said Hermione relieved. "listen I want to ask you, are you okay with this? I mean you and me just meeting up like this. You know for just..."she hesitated to say the next word. "sex."

Cho smiled at Hermione's nervousness, she found it was cute.

"Yes I'm okay with it. I mean, I know we said that what happened that time was just a one-time thing, but, I've haven't been able to think of much ells since it happened... I think we should be friends with benefits. At least until you get together with Ron and I work out how to get back together with Harry."

"Do you really think you two will get back together?" asked Hermione

"I have to try." said Cho."Besides I have you to help me right?"

Hermione felt uncomfortable with this. Ginny Weasley had also told her in confidence of her plan to win Harry's heart by making him jealous. She now had to decide which one of her friends she should help. But not right now.

"yes I will help" said Hermione, her stomach clenched at this statement because she didn't know if she was lying or not. But right now she was horny and she needed Cho's help in more ways than one.

"So how was Slughorn's party?" Cho asked as she took a sip of hot chocolate.

"it was a nightmare" said Hermione. "I mean, it had made Ron Jealous like I'd hoped. But there was one thing I didn't count on. McLaggen trying to kiss me"

"Yuck, what did you do?" asked Cho.

"I left him under the mistletoe and got out of there as soon as I could." replyed Hermione.

"Maybe you should have kissed him." said Cho.

"WHAT?" cried Hermione in disbelief

"Well, if the whole point of going to the party with McLaggen was to make Ron jealous. Maybe you should have kissed him, and then McLaggen would have told his friends, and Ron would get super jealous." said Cho.

"I'd rather not" said Hermione. "besides, I only kiss those I find attractive."

"Really, you must find me really attractive, to do what you did with me the last time we were here." said Cho in a cheeky sort of way.

Hermione smirked at this "yes, yes I do. You know there is a reason you always have boys chasing after you."

The last statement had brought about an awkward silence between the two girls. It was strange, after everything that had happened between them, This one statement had changed things. Hermione really did find Cho attractive and she had just admitted it. The silence continued and both girls wondered which one of them would break the silence first. But in the end it was Cho.

"What a pretty dress you have on" she said, desperate to talk about something ells.

"Thank you" said Hermione feeling the tension lower.

"Where did you get it?" asked Cho.

"My mother sent it, once I told her about the dance she insisted on buying me a dress from a muggle department store." said Hermione.

"Wow really! Muggles may not be able to do magic, but they can do some amazing things. I regret not taking muggle studies now." said Cho.

Enough! Hermione thought, she needed Cho.

Hermione reached for the back zipper of her dress and unzipped it, the dress fell to the floor and Hermione was stood in her underwear. Cho was taken aback by this. How could all of a sudden they go from talking about dresses to Hermione standing there half naked. But then Cho thought what the hell, this is why they were here after all. She loved talking with Hermione, but she loved the feel of her warm flesh on her even more.

Cho walked over to Hermione and kissed her. It was so deep and passionate the Hermione put her hands on Cho's back, while Cho did the same. Their hands explored each other's bodies.

Hermione moved her hands over to Cho's waist, then over to the bottom part of Cho's blouse. She began to unbutton it, slowly working her way up to the top. Once the last button was undone, the blouse was off in one swift move. Hermione groped and squeezed Cho's breasts, and then in another swift movement she unhooked Cho's bra.

Cho was even more excited now, she moved her hands to the front of Hermione's panties and her fingers slid inside them and then into Hermione herself. Amazingly they were still locked in a deep and passionate kiss. Cho moved her fingers in and out of Hermione, Her pussy got wetter and wetter until Cho's fingers went in and out with the greatest of ease. Hermione could feel herself coming, but she didn't want to, not yet anyway.

Hermione broke away from the kiss and placed her hands on Cho's arm. "Not yet" she whispered. Cho understood. They moved apart slightly and Cho pulled down her own skirt along with her panties, then out of her shoes and socks.

Hermione pulled her panties down, her pussy was still very wet, then taking Cho by the hand she led the way to the king size bed. Cho sat down on the bed and Hermione got on her knees, she put her head between Cho's legs and began to lick her clit like an ice cream. Cho moaned in delight, Then Hermione just went for it, and ate Cho's pussy like a hungery kitty.

Cho came, and Hermione licked up every little bit of her pussy juice.

It was now Hermione's turn, so she stood up and began to rub her pussy on Cho's leg. Cho watched as Hermione pleasured herself on her knee, It gave her Goosebumps to watch, knowing that she was about to come.

Hermione came, she then laid her body next to Cho's.

"that was fun." said Hermione breathlessly.

They then began to kiss. When they broke apart Cho asked,"Do you want to go again?"

"Yes." answered Hermione.

They moved up fully on the bed. Hermione was on top, she moved her finger into Cho's pussy and Cho vice versa, Both of them wet, both of them moaning and screaming with Pleasure.

Cho came first, and in that moment of orgasm she said Hermione's name. "HERMIONE!"

Breathing heavily, Cho looked into Hermione's eyes. Hermione smiled at her, and rolled her on to the other side of the bed.

"I take it that was good for you too." said Hermione.

"was it that obvious?" smiled Cho.

They both laughed at this.

"It's a shame we have to wait until after Christmas, to do this again." said Hermione.

"Well, why do we have to wait until after Christmas?" asked Cho.

"Because I'll be going home for the Christmas Holiday." said Hermione.

"True, but we're both legally allowed to do magic outside school now. Why don't we... I mean we could apperate somewhere, meet up and have some fun."

"Sounds like a plan." said Hermione. "but with one alteration. I haven't got my apperation license yet so you're going to have to pick me up." said Hermione.

"I guess it's a date then." said Cho.


	4. A Christmas Threeway

**Chapter four**

**A Christmas Threeway**

Christmas break had arrived, and Hermione was sat in her room reading her school books. She and Cho had agreed to meet up sometime during the holiday, but they hadn't decided on when. She put down her book and examined her fake galleon, to see if Cho had left a message. There wasn't one, the coin remained the same. Still it had only been one day since they left Hogwarts for Christmas holidays. But she couldn't wait to see Cho again. This time it would be outside Hogwarts.

She now wondered what her friends, Harry, Ginny and even Ron where up to right now. probably at the burrow playing Quidditch.

Hermione wondered if she should be the one to send the message to Cho, and arrange when they meet. But just as she was about to send a message the coin changed.

I'll apparate in your room on Christmas Eve night, and we'll go to London. We can go to what I think the muggles call a nightclub.

To a nightclub?! Hermione thought. She had imagined they would just meet up and have sex like they had done before. Also would they get in? After all you had to be eighteen in the muggle world to drink and get in to those sort of places. Then again it might be fun to do something wild.

Christmas Eve had arrived; Hermione had spent the whole day with her mum and dad, now she was ready to spend the whole night with Cho. She told her parents she was tired, and was going to get an early night, so she could have an early start tomorrow. But once she had closed her bedroom door she quickly changed into a mini skirt with a waist cut top. She waited for Cho to apparate in. she imagined what her parents would think if they burst into her room the moment Cho apparated in. what would she say to them? She had never even mentioned Cho to her parents.

She couldn't think about that right now. After all she was going to sneak out of her house on Christmas Eve and go to a nightclub. She felt such a rush.

Just then, Cho apparated in. Hermione jumped, she feared that her parents would hear it. Then she took one look at Cho, and didn't caire. she was wearing a slender black dress and Hermione wanted to take her, right there and now. Cho could see that Hermione was ready to go out

"I see your ready, so should we..." she was cut off in mid sentence by Hermione kissing her.

"Wow that was intense." Cho said once they broke apart.

"Do you want to skip the nightclub and just go for it here?" asked Hermione.

"It's tempting." said Cho. "but, I was really looking forward to seeing the muggle nightclub world."

"Okay, but after the nightclub you owe me something special." replied Hermione.

She took Cho's hand and they disapparated out of the room. They appeared in a London alleyway, and made their way on to the streets, and into the nearest nightclub.

The line to get in was long, yet they were quickly moved to the front by the doorman. Hermione was amazed that they got in without using a confundus charm, because she sore the doorman turn away a group of young men who looked around the same age as her and Cho. Then she saw him checking Her and Cho out.

The club was dark with flashing lights; the music was so loud they had to shout to hear each other.

"Would you like to get a drink?" Cho shouted to Hermione.

"Yeah why not." Hermione shouted back.

She felt wild, here she was in a nightclub, drinking underage and having a lesbian fling with her best friends ex-girlfriend

"Great I'll be right back" shouted Cho, and she left to go to the bar.

Hermione stood there and looked around, she now felt out of place, which was strange because only a moment ago she felt wild. Maybe it was Cho, maybe she was the one who brought out the wild side in her.

A young man a few years older than Hermione approached her.

"So what is a beautiful girl like you, doing in a place like this, alone?" he asked her. Hermione laughed, she thought he was sweet, but she wasn't interested.

"Actually I'm with someone." said Hermione.

"I know," said the young man "I saw you enter the club with your friend. I wanted to meet you, but I was too shy to come across while she was there."

"No. I mean. I'm with someone." said Hermione, implying that she and Cho were more than friends.

"Oh." said the young man, now understanding what Hermione meant. "Are you sure there's no way I can't get you to change your mind?"

"No, please leave now" said Hermione.

"Oh come on, it's Christmas. You never know, you may like me once you get to know me."

"I'm not here to get to know anyone. I'm here to have some fun"

"Believe me, I'm fun. Come on, give us a kiss."

He lened in for a kiss. Hermione backed away, but he kept moving forward

"LOOK! Go away!" said Hermione, now getting a little frustrated with him.

"Come on, give us a kiss." he kept on insisting.

"She said GO AWAY!" said a young woman with blond hair. She grabbed the young man by his hair and pulled him back. The young man turned round to face the blond woman, and she punched him right in the face. The bouncers had seen what had happened, and they came along and dragged the man out of the club.

Hermione turned to the woman who had come to her aid. She was very beautiful, with her long blond hair, blue eyes and a very sweet smile. She seemed to be very calm for someone who had just punched a fully grown man.

"Thank you." said Hermione.

"You're welcome." said the blond haired woman. "I'm Francesca by the way"

"I'm Hermione," said Hermione. "you mind staying with me until my friend returns"

"absolutely." said Francesca.

Cho returned with two vodka and cokes, "Here you are." she said handing one to Hermione.

She then turned to face Francesca, "Whose your new friend?" she asked.

"Oh how rude of me." said Hermione, "Cho, this is Francesca."

"Hi," said Francesca, introducing herself.

"Francesca here just saved me from some boy who couldn't take no for an answer." said Hermione.

"Well thank you for keeping my Hermione safe for me." said Cho, as she cuddled up to Hermione.

"It's no problem." said Francesca. "I know what it's like to have some wanker trying it on with my girlfriend. It's just a shame mine wasn't faithful to me."

Hermione and Cho both said "Oh!"

"Yeah the moment some man shows her a bit of attention she goes running off with him. But at least you two are faithful to each other. You make a really cute couple." said Francesca.

"Actually we're not a couple. We're what you might call friends with benefits." explained Cho.

"Really?" said Francesca, sounding confused. "So how did that happen?"

"Well one night we were really upset about these guys we liked-"

"wo wait a minute, you like guy's?"

"Well yes." said Hermione. "We're not lesbians or anything. In fact the only girl I'm attracted to is Cho right here."

"Oh that so sweet." said Cho.

"Okay so let me get this straight." said Francesca. "You two are both straight, but one night you decide to sleep with each other just for a change."

"Technically it wasn't for a change. In order for it to be a change we'd have had to had sex with a man first." said Cho.

Francesca just looked confused. "So neither of you have had sex with a guy yet. But you lost your virginitys to each other, right? "

"Sort of." said Cho.

"So how do you know you like guy's as well?" asked Francesca.

"We just do." said Hermione. "I don't understand why you're making a big deal about this?"

"I'm not, I'm just trying to understand your situation. So how long have you been friends with benefits?" asked Francesca.

"Just over a month now." said Cho.

"Wow." said Francesca sounding really turned on.

Hermione and Cho spent the next few hours talking, and getting to know their new friend. Leaving certain details out like the fact they were both witches and they when to a school called Hogwarts. After a few more drinks Francesca suggested that they leave the place and go to a new place called Candy Bar, whitch they might enjoy. They decided to go, and accompanied Francesca there. Once there however they realized what kind of place it was. It was a gay and lesbian bar. Men dancing with men and women dancing with women. Hermione felt uncomfortable and almost said to Cho that she wanted to leave, until a song Hermione was particularly fond of started playing and she changed her mind. In fact she turn to Cho and said "let's dance."

Cho was a little taken aback by this, but she took Hermione's hand anyway and led the way to the dance floor. They danced for a long time, but it didn't feel long to them, their bodys grinded with each other's. They were having so much fun that they lost track of time, and at some point Francesca joined them, so it became a sort of threeway sensual dance. With too much alcohol in their system the three girls began kissing each other, first Hermione and Cho, then Cho and Francesca and then Francesca and Hermione. They all felt sexually aroused by this.

Then something happened. Something neither Hermione nor Cho would have imagined to see in a million years. It was Professor Dumbledore. Dancing with a group of good looking men in their twenty's. His black and lifeless hand was in a sling, and he looked like he was enjoying himself, almost like there was no tomorrow. Luckily he hadn't seen them yet. Hermione and Cho looked at each other and knew it was time to go.

They headed for the door when Francesca caught up to them. "hay, we are you two off too, the party has only just started?"

"Umm, we have to go now." said Hermione. "Because you see that really old man dancing with those buff twenty year old men?"

"Yeah." replied Francesca.

"He's our head teacher and we don't want him to see us."

"Oh okay, but if you have to go. Why don't we go back to my place?" said Francesca with a clear intent to get them in to her bed.

And although they had just gotten a shock from seeing their head teacher, they were both still very horny, so they decided to go back with Francesca to her place.

They took a taxi, and with in twenty minutes they were at the flat where Francesca lived. First, they sat down in the living room and shared some wine.

"So you two are still in school?" asked Francesca once she had poured them some wine and sat down.

"Excuse me?" said Hermione.

"You're still in school right? I mean, if that old man is your head teacher. That means your still in school."

"Well, yes"

"Oh goodie. listen I'm a teacher in training and I always had this fantasy about been with two school girls. In fact I have two school uniforms in my bedroom. I was wondering if you'd wear them for me"

"We'd loved to." said Cho.

"Great! I'll go get them." and she ran to her bedroom like her life depended on it. She returned with the school uniforms, and handed one to Hermione and one to Cho. She then turned and said

"Okay, I'm going to go to bed now. Put them on and come join me." and like that, she went in to her bedroom and left Hermione and Cho to change. It was clear that they weren't real school uniforms but rather sexy schoolgirl costumes. But they still looked very sexy.

Together they entered Francesca's bedroom. Francesca was already naked, and laying in wait for them. They approached her, and got on the bed, Hermione got on the left side and Cho the right. They each started by sucking and playing with Francesca's nipples. Cho reach for Francesca's Pussy, and started rubbing her clit.

"Oh Yes, that's it, rub my clit, Cho." gasped Francesca.

Cho then stopped with Francesca's nipples, and started kissing her. Hermione couldn't help but get a little jealous, so she put her hand on Cho's face and pulled her away from kissing Francesca, and started kissing her instead.

Francesca then started to unbutton Hermione's blouse while she and Cho were still kissing. She played with Hermione's breast for awhile and then moved over to Cho and did the same.

Hermione and Cho were still kissing.

Francesca then pulled them apart and started kissing Hermione. She then broke the kiss and turned to Cho and said. "Go in the top draw."

Cho obeyed, and Francesca went back to Kissing Hermione, she pulled her on top of her, and began removing the rest of her uniform while they kissed.

Cho open the top draw and found a strap-on. She quickly stripped out of her uniform/costume and put the strap-on on. With Hermione on top, she crept up behind her and guided the strap-on in. Hermione stopped kissing Francesca, and moaned with joy. It was painful at first, but only at first. Cho pushed in and out, she like this very much, and so did Hermione. Hermione then went back to kissing Francesca and started fingering her.

Hermione came, and she rolled over to the other side of the bed. While Cho went to work on Francesca. Hermione watched as the strap-on went in, and Francesca screamed in delight, until she too came like Hermione.

Tired and full of alcohol Francesca fell asleep.

Cho now took the strap-on off and laid on top of Hermione, who was only half asleep. She kissed her on the lips and Hermione fully a waked.

"Hay," said Cho. "that was pretty wild."

"I know," said Hermione. "is she a sleep?"

"I think so." said Cho. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Well what time is it." asked Hermione.

Cho turned to the bed side clock. "its 4.a.m."

"Oh shit! I better get back home." said Hermione, leaping off the bed and heading to the living room to where all her clothes were. Cho followed. They got dressed and were about to apparate back home, when Hermione spoke.

"Cho, I need to tell you something."

"Okay what is it." asked Cho.

"I need to tell you that I love you."

"What?" said Cho confused.

"I do, I love you. But not as much as I love Ron. For some reason, I need you to know that."

"Hermione, I love you too. And I understand" said Cho.

She then held out her hand so she and Hermione could apparate out of the room.


	5. Prefects Bathroom

**Chapter five**

**Prefects Bathroom**

"So how was your Christmas?" Harry asked, as he and Hermione sat down at a table in the common room.

"Oh, fine, nothing special." Hermione lied. "How was it at Won-Won's?"

"I'll tell you in a minute' said Harry 'Look, Hermione, can't you -?"

"No, I can't" Hermione said flatly "So don't ask."

The very idea of talking to Ron made Hermione's blood boil. It was him who was in the wrong, not her, Hermione thought. Besides she just couldn't deal with it right now. Not after the events of Christmas Eve still echoing through her mind, and her feelings for Cho getting even stronger. How could this be possible? Being in love with two very different people, at the same time.

She had arranged to meet up with Cho again in the room of requirements, the same night Harry would have his lesson with Dumbledore. That way, Harry wouldn't be asking where she was going, and she wouldn't have to lie.

The thought of being with Cho again in the room, was the only thing that kept Hermione from going mad. Knowing that she would be holding her in a few hours, kept her going, kept her from losing it and crying in front of everyone.

When the time came for Hermione and Cho to meet up just outside the door, the door did not appear before them. No matter what they did the door just would not show itself.

Then it dawned on Hermione that the room must be in use. That someone must be in there and they may come out at any moment.

"It must be in use." said Hermione.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Cho.

"I'm not sure but we can't wait around here. Whoever it is in there may come out at any moment, and what if it's a teacher. They may want to know what where doing."

"Your right." sighed Cho. "It's a shame, I was really looking forward to being with you again."

"Me too." said Hermione.

And with that, their lips met and they kissed passionately. When they broke apart Hermione got an idea.

"So, I guess we're going to have to try again tomorrow." said Cho, as she was about to go back to her common room.

"No wait. I have an idea."

Cho's face lit up with excitement.

"We could use the prefect's bathroom."

"That's great but I'm not a prefect."

"No, but I am."

And with that statement, they made their way to the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor. Carefully checking each corridor so they didn't get caught. It would have been easier if they had the Marauder's map with them.

Once they were there, Cho was stunned by the size of the swimming pool sized bathtub. Hermione turned on the taps, and watched as the bubbles and water filled it.

While they waited, Cho and Hermione sat on the floor holding hands.

"If I forget to tell you this later, this was a really good idea" said Cho.

"Thanks" blushed Hermione, "I don't know why I didn't think of this before."

"I know, when we get the room of requirements back to our selfs, we're going to have to try and make it give us a pool like this"'

"Yeah, I was thinking about that." said Hermione, "Why was the room of requirements in use? Who could possibly be using it at this time of night?"

"I don't know." shrugged Cho. "Anyway I don't want to think about it. All I want right now, is to see you naked and in the pool, wet and foamy"

Hermione stood up and undressed herself. First taking off her school tie. Then removing her jumper. Then very slowly she took off her skirt. Finally she took off her bra and pulled down her panties until She was completely naked. Cho stood up and went over to her lover, who she kiss so passionately. Then deciding to take her by the hand; she led her to the edge, of the now filled pool sized bathtub and very playfully pushed her in.

SPLASH!

Hermione screamed and Cho laughed.

"You are so bad." said Hermione, splashing some water onto Cho's dry clothes.

Cho merely smiled, and slowly stripped out of her school uniform-robes too. Hermione watched in delight.

As Cho stepped into the pool, Hermione swam up to her and kissed her. Cho moved her arm over to Hermione's pussy, and slipped her fingers in. Hermione moned in ecstasy. It was so easy for Cho to move her fingers inside and out of Hermione than it usually was, because of the foamy water.

Cho moved her lips, to kiss and suck on Hermione's nipples. Without a doubt this was the best sex they had ever had. It wasn't long before Hermione climaxed. Once that happened, Cho swam with Hermione to the shallow side of the pool, where the water was only a few centre-meters high, and laid there.

"Wow, that was incredible." breathed Hermione, as she looked up at Cho.

"I know." said Cho. "This bathroom is truly magical."

Hermione looked as though she was about to go to sleep. Cho saw this and said,"Hay, hay don't be a greedy lover it's my turn."

"um, But I'm so relax right now"

"Don't go to sleep on me now." said Cho, as she moved her head over to Hermione's pussy, and began eatting her out.

Hermione woke up with a jolt.

"I thought that would wake you up." said Cho, with a smirk on her face. "come on it's my turn."

Cho then laid on her back, at the shallow end of the pool, while Hermione buried her head into Cho's crotch, and licked every inch of Cho's nice trim pussy. Once Cho climaxed, she understood why Hermione had almost fallen asleep, with the warm water and the joy of the orgasm, she felt so relax and found it hard not to fall asleep herself.

"Wow!" she whispered,while looking up into Hermione's beautiful eyes.

Hermione looked right back at her and said,"I know, right."

She then climed on top of Cho and began passionately kissing her. The whole world seemed to disappear in that Kiss, as both girls made love to another once again.


	6. All good things must come to an end

**Chapter six**

**All good things must come to an end.**

It is said that all good things must come to an end, and it's true. For the past six months Hermione Granger and Cho Chang had been secret lovers. Whenever they could get the Room of Requirements to them self's they would spend some alone time together. Sometimes they would just talk about their day. Other times they'd talk, then have sex. But most times they would just rip each others clothes off and explore their sexual desires. Once they had even cooked up a batch of Polyjuice potion and tried a little role-playing. Hermione had taken some of Ron's hairs from when he was sleeping in the hospital wing, just after he'd been poisoned, and had asked Cho to transform into him. Needless to say, it had been enjoyable, yet a weird experience for both of them.

They had even talked about finding Francesca, the woman they had met on Christmas Eve, so they could have another threeway. Yes they had tried almost everything a young lesbian witch trys out. But now it was over.

But how could it be?

Well first off, it was the end of the year and it was Cho's final year at Hogwarts, it was also Hermione's final year too, but for different reasons. But most of all. Hermione couldn't do this anymore. She loved Cho, but after Ron nearly dying, she realized just how important he was too her.

It was the night before Dumbledore's funeral, and Hermione and Cho had sneaked out of their dorm's to be together one last time in the Room of Requirements.

Cho was crying, Hermione had just told her that this couldn't go on anymore

"Why? Why can't we be together any more?" sobbed Cho, "I know I'm not going back to school next year but we can still see each other during the holidays"

"I'm sorry, Cho." said Hermione, holding back her own tears. "but after tonight, that's it between us."

"But, why?" Sobbed Cho.

"Because of what happens next."

Cho looked confused, what could be happening next? "You're not making any sense"

"I won't be coming back to Hogwarts next year ether"

"why?" asked Cho.

"Because of Harry, I don't think he'll come back next year. You see Dumbledore left him a job to do and in order to do it he has to leave Hogwarts and he's going to need my help."

"And Ron's too I suppose!" said Cho, looking extremely jealous and angry.

"I guess so." said Hermione, feeling guilty.

It was funny, when Hermione and Cho started out, it was nothing more than a release for both of them. So at what point did it become a relationship?

'"Look, I'm sorry you feel this way." said Hermione."But I want you to know, that I do love yo-"

"LIAR!" shouted Cho, at the top of her voice. This sudden burst of anger just swept over her.

"If you truly loved me you wouldn't choose him over me. You'd go public with our relationship and you'd take me with you on this job that you have to do."

Cho broke down and sat on the floor, she cried her eyes out.

Hermione felt even more guilty than she did before. It had been clear to her long before now, that Cho had fallen in love with her. After she had told her that Harry and Ginny were now a couple, Cho had merely shrugged and said, "Oh well life goes on."

She knew, she should have said something before now. But the Sex had been so incredible she just couldn't give it up. It was an addiction and now she had to give it up. But she wanted one more night with Cho, just one more.

"Cho, I can't take you with me."

"Why not!"

"Because it's too dangerous for you. You've never been in a life or death situation before"

"But Hermione I love you, and if being in a life or death situation is what it takes to be with you, then that's what I'll do."

Hermione was taken aback by this; Cho really loved her, the fact that she was really willing to risk her life to be with her, was truly moving. But she couldn't bring her along, she simply couldn't. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop Ron, if he was willing to come. But Ron had done this sort of thing before. Somehow it made sence that She, Harry and Ron would be on this quest alone.

"You can't come with me, you're not apart of this." said Hermione.

Cho looked even more angrier than before.

"But Weaslay is!"

It hurt Hermione to say it, but she couldn't lie.

"Yes."

Cho lost it again. She turned away from Hermione.

Hermione had to do something. She didn't want to spend her last night with Cho arguing. So she went up to her, put her hands behind Cho's head and leaned in to kiss her. But Cho pulled back, she could not just be kissed, and fall into a moment of passion, where everything disappeared. No, Hermione wasn't going to be let off the hook that easily.

"No, you can't just kiss me and make everything go away. it doesn't work like that."

"Well how does it work? I seem to remember when we started this... relationship. We agreed that we were just friends with benefits. So tell me, when did this become complicated?"

Cho paused, and thought to herself, when did this become complicated? And the answer came to her.

"When we said we loved each other."

Hermione remembered that time, it was clear to her now, that was the point beyond friendship, which was weird because they had just had a threeway with a stranger.

"Cho, I don't want our relationship to end like this. Being mad at each other, we'll Just end up regreting that we didn't make the most of our last night. "

"Yeah, well. I simply don't want our relationship to end."

"We have to end it. And tonight is our last night to be together, lets not waste it."

She went in to kiss her. This time Cho didn't pull back. This time she got lost in the moment, and passion swept over her like a tidal wave. Cho pushed Hermione onto the king sized bed that just appeared behind them. Cho climbed on top of her lover and then went into a great passionate kiss. Her hands were in Hermione's hair, then she moved them down to Hermione's blouse and lifted her tie over her head, she then ripped the blouse off, the buttons flu everywhere. Then she moved to Hermione's skirt, and she pulled it down so quickliy, it was like the tablecloth trick. Hermione laid there in her bra and panties waiting for Cho to ravish her.

Cho got off the bed and Hermione stood up to see what she was doing. She saw that Cho was going for her bag. She pulled out a flask, the same type of flask that the fake mad-eye moody carried with him. Filled with what Hermione knew was Polyjucie potion and it still had some of Ron's hairs in it. Cho was going to transform in to Ron again.

"NO!" shouted Hermione, getting to her feet.

"What? This is what you want right? Ron Weasley" said Cho.

"No, well yes," said Hermione. "but not tonight. Tonight I just want you."

There was a pause between them, then Hermione looked Cho straight in the eye and said "I have never been thinking of Ron when I was with you, even when you were Ron that time."

Cho smiled and put down the flask of Polyjuice potion. It was like a new hope had suddenly come alive. Hope that this may not be the end after all.

Cho then said, "Get back on the bed." and Hermione leaped back on.

Cho got fully undressed and joined her. For a few moments they didn't do anything, they just looked right into each other's eyes, and held each other in their arms. Right now Cho thought to herself, this was the greatest moment of my life.

Cho then moved her hand into Hermione's panties and began to play with her clit. Hermione began to moan. Her pussy was getting really wet. Hermione returned the favour.

Both girls were wet now, and Hermione removed the rest of her clothing. Cho moved herself on top of Hermione's wet pussy, and began to lick it, just the way Hermione liked it. Hermione's moans continued to grow even louder and louder. Cho then pushed her middle finger into Hermione. like a donut, Hermione was been eaten with a finger through her hole.

Cho could see Hermione was close to orgasm, so she pulled out her finger, and moved her body so that her pussy now rubbed together with Hermione's. They rubbed together so easily, because they were both so wet and so turned on, it wasn't long before they climax together.

But they didn't stop there, after a little rest every now and again, they went for it. They made the most of the time they had left together. When they realizedit was five a.m., they knew they had to get back to their dormitories, before anyone woke up and realized they were missing.

Hermione watched as Cho got dressed, she thought to herself, once they walk out that door, they 'll both go their separate ways, and they will never again, be together again like this.


	7. Epilogue

Natalie Chang

It had been 17 years since the battle of Hogwarts. Hermione was filling in for professor Binns, the history of magic teacher, who was on temporary leave. Cho Chang had married a muggle, she had married Francesca Wildman, and they had decided to have a child. They got a sperm donor, and Cho had given birth to a healthy baby girl, named Natalie.

Natalie was now in her sixth year at Hogwarts, and was in Hermione's history of magic class. She was the double of her mother, and in Ravenclaw.

Hermione couldn't help but see Cho every time she looked at Natalie. Little did Hermione know, that Natalie knew about her and her mother.

Hermione wondered the corridors one night. Thinking in two years time, her daughter Rosie would be here.

Then all of a sudden she heard a noise. She ran towards it and saw it was a student out of bed. The student then ran away, they ran away because Hermione hadn't seen his or her face yet. So there was a chance they could get away with breaking the rules. The student ran up the staircase on to the seventh floor and in to the Room of Requirements . This student didn't know that Hermione knew about this room.

Well they're in for a shock, thought Hermione.

"I need to get in this room. I need to get in this room. I need to get in this room." and like that the room appeared, and Hermione went in.

But it was Hermione who was in for a shock.

Inside, was the room that she and Cho had used to spend some alone time in, and there was Natalie Chang, wearing nothing but a smile and waiting for Hermione.

Hermione now knew that she had been led here.

Natalie moved forward to Hermione, and put her arms around her to kiss her. Hermione pulled away.

"What are you doing Miss Chang?" said Hermione.

"Oh come on, I know what happened between you and my mum back at school. I figured it's my turn to spend some time with Hermione Granger."

Hermione froze on the spot, was she really going to do this?

Auther's notes

Check out the sequel to this story.

Natalie Chang


End file.
